Love
by Haruka Ai
Summary: When miharu and yoite finally fall in love with each other, what happens if Aikou tries to get in their way, what if Aikou loves miharu, and what if miharu loves Aikou more than yoite? What will happen to yoite since he is already close to death? DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Love

" I'm sorry yoite, i didn't mean to do that."

Yoite continued to walk on ignoring every word miharu is saying.

"Yoite, please listen to me."

Yoite continued walking, his head down so miharu won't be able to see his face.  
>"Did miharu really mean that, no he couldn't have, no one loves me?" He thought to himself.<p>

Tears started to form in his eyes and he quickly wiped them away.

"Yoite, i'm sorry if you weren't ready for that."

Yoite suddenly stops dead in his tracks as miharu nearly runs into him.

"Why do you love me?" Yoite looks at miharu dead serious.

"Why, because i do i don't care that you are a death god!"

Yoite stared at miharu and tears started to weld in his eyes and alot of different emotions that he never known before started to take over him.

"No one should love a death god, and i don't understand why you do!"

"Your not a death god yoite! You are a normal person like everyone else!"

"I am not normal i'm not even a...i'm not...I'm not anything!"

Yoite fell to the ground on his knees as emotions over whelmed him. He couldn't hold back his tears any longer and immediately broke down.

Miharu kneeled down next to yoite trying to calm him down.

"Yoite...i'm sorry."

"Miharu, why do you love me?"

"Because i do, you are like me in alot of ways and you are also a nice person in alot of different ways."

Yoite slowly looked at miharu.

"I just don't understand...i don't understand what love is."

"Its...its a nice feeling. When you are in love with a person you feel very close to that person to the point they are the only ones you want to see all the time and be with all the time."

Yoite wiped away his tears.

"Then miharu, do you want to be with me and see me all the time?"

Miharu nodded.

"Yeah, of course i want to see you all the time and be with you, but do you want the same thing?"

Yoite looked down trying to think.

"I...I think i do."

"The only way you do is if everytime you see me you just want to be with me or you feel butterflys in your stomach everytime you see me."

Miharu blushed at the explamation.

Yoite sat their for a few minutes trying to figure it out.

"Yoite, are you alright?"

"Yes... I think i do want to be with miharu."

"You think?"

Yoite covers his face.

"I don't know! I Just...I just don't understand my feelings!"

Miharu takes yoite by the hand.

"Yoite, look at me."

Yoite dosn't move.

"Yoite look at me!"

Yoite jumps at the sudden yell and looks at miharu.

"Yoite if you really love someone then you can feel it, i know you must have felt like that right?"

Yoite nods.

"Yeah, around miharu i do."

"Then...love is alot of different things it can mean anything you know."

Yoite listens he looks away from miharu and looks back at memories that are pleasant ones when he is around miharu.

"When i am around miharu, i feel...i feel loved and i love miharu just as much...i want to be with miharu all the time and see him, i don't want to be with out miharu and will even die for him...i love him."

Yoite turns and looks at miharu with a mournful grin.

"I do love you, miharu."

Miharu smiles and gives yoite a hug.

"Of course yoite, i love you too."

They both stayed like that for at least a couple of minutes until they broke apart since it was dark out and they were both tired.

"Yoite, do you want to stay at my place for the night since its already dark?"

Yoite just nodded.

They both got to miharu's house. Miharu took the bed and yoite took the floor.

"Are you sure you want to sleep down their yoite?"

"Yeah, i'm fine right here."

As they both slept yoite kept on feeling a soft breeze coming from the doorway and he was starting to get cold. He got up from the floor and stood and faced miharu.

"Miharu, sorry to wake you up but its kind of cold...can i sleep next to you?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks."

Yoite laid right next to miharu and tried not to shiver so much.

"Are you ok, you don't have a fever?"

"No, i'm just really cold."

Miharu touched his forehead.

"Liar, you do have a fever."

"I didn't want to worry you."

"I worry more when you don't tell me."

"Sorry."

Miharu got up and left to the kitchen yoite sat up and wrapped himself in the blanket miharu gave him.

"Here, I tried to make lemon cider but i don't think its as good as yukimi's though."

"That fine."

Miharu sat next to yoite as he slid into the blanket yoite was wrapped in.

"Are you warm now?"

"Yeah, thanks."

As they both sat side by side from each other against the wall they both immediately fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I put my heart into this one! i am thinking of making this into a 7 chapter story if it goes any longer than...i don't know! (Laughs) Ok i hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Disclaimer: NNO belongs to Yuhki Kamatani i only own my OC Aikou**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Aikou

The alarm clock rang and miharu literally jumped out of the bed startling yoite as he was already up on his feet pointing his kira at the alarm clock.

"Sorry, its just that i have school today and i forgot i had set my alarm clock."

Still startled he sat on the edge of the bed and eyed the alarm clock cautiously.

"Ok then, what are you going to do all day?" Miharu asked.

"I don't know."

"You can stay in my closet, but is yukimi going to come back any time soon?"

"Probably not in two weeks."

"Where did he go?"

"He went on a business trip but left me back at the apartment to either protect you or he just didn't want to bring me along."

"I see, well then since your going to be by yourself at the apartment...do you want to stay in the closet?"

"Ok."

"I should be back around 4:00 today and my grandmother never comes in here so you should be fine, also once i get home from school i help my grandmother out with the cooking so i will only be able to see you around 7:00 is that alright?"

"Yeah, your good at math."

"No, i'm deceant at figuring out things when it comes to math."

"Ok."

Yoite sat on miharu's bed as he watched the boy get ready the only time he went in the closet was when he was changing but otherwise he mainly sat on the bed.

"Well then i guess i better be off."

"ok, can i walk you to school miharu?"

"Sure."

As they went to school yoite literally chatted miharu's ear off as he talked alot about the past weekend. But thats because he never talks and people who never talk usually chat other people's ears off.

"Alright your turn miharu."

"You talk alot."

Yoite blushed at hearing that. Miharu laughed.

"Well, i heard that we are getting a new student today."

"thats...cool."

"I guess if it really matters."

Yoite sighed.

"Just to let you know i only have one more month left."

Miharu looked up at yoite.

"I thought it was two."

"No."

"Ok, i promise to erase you and i will keep that promise ok yoite so don't worry."

"Alright."

"Yoite, do you ever think about...just slightly changing your wish?"

"No."

"That was a fast answer...what if you did, what would you change it into?"

"Why ask?"

"I don't know...i'm just curious."  
>"I guess...to where all of my...realatives including me never existed."<p>

"That is still almost the same thing."

"You said just slightly."

Miharu covered his face and spoke in his thoughts. "I forget he takes things literally."

"What would happen if you were to take your wish and change it completely then."

"I guess i would...make it to where...the kira never existed and if that happens, then the shinrabanshou would never exist and if that happens their would be no war, and after that their would be no death and no death means no enemy ninja's and no enemy ninja means becomeing alies and when you become alies you become friends and make a union and when you make a union you make a new society and when you creat a new society you creat new people and new rules, and new cultures and..."

"Yoite."

"What?"

"Where is this going at?"

"You told me if i were to change my wish completely what would i wish for and i'm not done explaining."

" I just wanted one answer...not a whole paragraph and i sort of get the point now."

"Oh...sorry."

"Thats alright, you would do great in social studies you know."

"Social studies?"

"Oh thats right you never gone to school...its history."

"Ok and i went to school once...but was pulled out."

"That sucks."

"Yeah."

As they finally got to the school gates yoite stopped their.

"I will come and see you after school miharu."

"Alright see you around yoite."

Before miharu turned to leave yoite stopped him right their put him against the wall, made sure no one was around or looking and simply gave him a small kiss on the cheek. They both started to blush.

"Yoi..te?"

"I just wanted to put that as a see you later."

"Alright, thanks!"

Miharu walked off happily that he actually tried to kiss him even though it was only a slight pek on the cheek.

"At least he had the courage to do that."

**Now entering Part 2 of Aikou...**

Miharu was sitting at his desk in school looking outside the window putting on a indifferent face and at the same time imgaining what yoite had done to him this morning replaying the moment over and over in his mind just happy to know that yoite loves him.

The teacher walks in and a student from behind the teacher also walks in.

"Ok class, this is the new transfer student Aikou."

All of the girls squeealed in the classroom and the boys Whisphered to each other probably about how good looking he is and how they will lose their chance at getting to the girl they like in the class. Miharu continued to stare outside only thinking about yoite and blocked out what the teacher had announced.

Aikou was just the right height for a normal 15 year old in highschool. He had light colored brown hair that looked a bit messy but, could also be interpreted as a rocker type of hair style. He had grey eyes and a light colored complection. He also had some muscle as if he works out.

"Ok Aikou, you can go and sit right in front of rokujou, he is the one sitting at the window looking outside."

Aikou thanked the teacher and proceeded to the assigned desk. He took a seat and class had begun.

When the bell rang for lunch aikou stayed in the class room until their was only a few kids left inside. Miharu was about to get up until he was stopped by aikou.

"Hello, my name is aikou it is nice to meet you." He held out his hand.

"Miharu, nice to meet you too." Miharu shook his hand.

"So miharu, would you like to be friends?"

"I guess."

"OK." Aikou smiles.

"Want to go to lunch with me?"

"Alright."

They both leave to the lunch room. Miharu noticed that this aikou person barely eats any of his food and only likes to mess with it.

"Aren't you supposed to eat that."

"I guess, but the chewing part bores me and so i don't usually like to eat most of the time...and i'm guessing the same goes for you?" He points at the package of milk miharu is drinking.

"No, i just don't have any interest in food."

"I see, well the only things i'm interested right now is reading my books."

Miharu didn't partucularly care but asked anyways.

"What do you read?"

"Alot of manga, do you read those?"

"I don't read them but i look at the pictures though."

"Reading is not interesting to you either?"

"Nope."

"I see, what interests you then?"

"Nothing much."

"Same here, except books and...video games...i think."

"Thats great." Miharu replies sarcastically.  
>"Yeah i think so too, you like joking around then?"<p>

Miharu really meant that to get him to stop talking to him, but didn't work.

"No."

The bell rings.

"Well, better get back to class."

"Yeah."

"See you after school miharu."

"Yeah."

**Now entering Part three of Aikou...**

The bell rings as everyone starts to head home. Aikou greets miharu in his usual happy tone.

"Good afternoon miharu."

"Hi."

"Where are you going?"

"To meet a friend at the gate."

"Can i come with you?"

"Ok."

Miharu and Aikou both walk outside, walking side by side as miharu approches yoite.

"Miharu."

"Hi yoite."

"Is this a friend of yours?"

Yoite instinctively points at aikou since he is so used to pointing at everything now but aikou sees it as rude, since he is not a ninja and knows nothing about kira and yoite.

"That is nice of you to point."

Yoite looks at miharu confused. miharu responds.

"You cannot point at people to refer to them yoite, you only point at objects or things."

"Ok, sorry."

Aikou smiles.

"Its alright, my name is aikou and i'm guessing your yoite."

"How do you know my name?"

Yoite becomes defensive.

"Didn't miharu just say it just now?"

Yoite tries to remember if he did and then fianlly realized it.

"Sorry."

"Thats ok."

Miharu looks at the both of them and figures yoite is going to have to learn how to fit in with non ninja people somehow. Along the way to miharu's house, aikou is basically talking to yoite since he was walking right next him.

"Your tall."

"I know."

"Why are you so tall?"

"I don't know...i think i just am..." Yoite didn't want to mention about kira since he didn't want to remember that moment.

"How old are you?"

"17."

"Your in highschool to then?"

"No."

"Another highschool then?"

"No."

"Homschooled?"

"Um...Yes, i am homeschooled."

"Why?"

"I don't like being around people very much."

"Sorry."

"About what."

"You don't like being around people and three is a crowd you know...so sorry to make you walk with me."

Yoite did not understand a word he just and and simply said ok.

"Well, my house is on this turn so i guess i will see you two tommorow, good bye"

As miharu and yoite made it far enough from aikou, yoite sighed.

"He talks alot."

"Yeah, he does but i don't mind."

"I sort of do."

"Why?"

"I don't like too many questions."

"You just hate the talking part."

"Leave me alone."

Miharu smiles.

"And so do i."

**going on to Part 4 of Aikou...**

After miharu's shift was done miharu immediately went to his room to see yoite. Yoite was sitting patiently on the bed.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah...just bored."

"Want to do some homwork with me?"

"Ok."

Miharu hands a packet to yoite that had a mixture of science, social studies, english and math. After miharu was done he checked to see how much yoite had done but instead of being finished all he did was write his name on their (Miharu's name) and only answerd the first question on the science part which was a very simple question: What is the very first stage of the water cycle? Instead of putting evaporation he puts precipitation. Miharu walked over to yoite.

"Do you know what to do?"

Yoite just stared at the paper as if he is waiting magically for the next answer to appear. He looks up.

"Answer the questions?"

"Yeah, do you know how to do them."

Yoite angrily give the paper to miharu.

"These questions are stupid, who the hell came up with these?"

"The teacher."

"He must be very stupid to give you these complicated questions."

Miharu returned back to his desk and simply put on a smile and held in his laughter. He grabbed another sheet of paper and handed it to yoite.

"Your good at math right?"

"Yeah."

"Then you can do that one."

"Sorry."

"for what?"

"For making you do all of the work...i'm useless."

"No your not, you can do math then you will be a great help by finishing another work load for me."

Yoite smiles. Miharu looked back at his work and shaked his head. "Atleast he can do math...right?"

After two hours of doing nothing but lots of homework miharu and yoite retired for the day.

"Yoite, i will draw you the bath and you can go in first."

"What about your grandparents, do they know that i'm here?"

"No, but they said they are going out for today and won't be back in two weeks so we have the house to ourselves. I forgot to tell you."

"Alright."

Miharu quickly drew the bath and yoite went in first. Miharu could hear him violently coughing since the steam is clearing out his lung. But miharu made himself stay in his room so that he won't invade his privacy. After he was done miharu went in and yoite sat on the bed waiting for the younger one to come out.

"miharu, can i sleep with you again tonight...its cold inside the closet."

"Alright."

They both climbed into the bad and laid facing each other. Before going to sleep miharu pekd him on the cheek. Yoite slightly blushed still trying ot get used to smiled. Both then cuddled next to each other and then immediately fell asleep.

**I know this is some light stuff, but i don't like doing the crucial stuff since i literally know nothing about...that stuff so i only know about light fluffy stuff like that and to me that is actual love not that other stuff, to me that is...i don't know...but anyways please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Confession

It has been atleast 4 weeks ever since i have met Aikou. He hangs out with us, he loves to talk to yoite and most of the time he annoys yoite with tons of questions he sometimes don't know how to answer. He sits with me in lunch and also likes to talk my ear off in school. I sometimes wonder if he ever runs out of things to talk about. I'm guessing he only tells me half of what he talks about and tells yoite the other half since he talks about different things with both of us. Until one night while i was in my room, yoite was asleep in my closet since yukimi allowed yoite to stay with me and makes sure he goes back to the apartment when he is done with me, Aikou calls me, i gave him my number since he likes to talk to me alot, he told me to meet him outside at night down in the forest where the both of us can be alone mainly because he has something important to tell me and so i go.

**Three hours before the call...**

Miharu was lying next to yoite on his bed and they were both holding hands, talking and laughing with each other pretty much having a good time with each other. Miharu then asks yoite a favor.

"Yoite...is it alright if i can kiss you...on the...lips?" Miharu blushed a bright red. Since yoite isn't still comftorable with sudden kissing he has to ask his permission from him.

Yoite thought long and hard about it and then looks at miharu, also blushing a bright red.

"Alright...you can."

"Are you sure your ok with that?"

Yoite nods with assurance.

Miharu gets up and gets on top of yoite gently pinning him down to the bed._ (I couldn't find any other ways to put it so...in other words miharu is lightly holding yoite down...not in a bad way though)_

Miharu leans over yoite until they were eye to eye and both of them are blushing madly, miharu even thinks his heart is going to burst since it is beating so fast. Miharu leans forward and places a kiss on yoite's lips they only lasted for about 36 seconds and they both break.

"I can't believe i did that." Miharu said blushing.

"Me neither, i...really liked that...miharu."

Miharu looks at yoite in surprise as yoite quickly turns away.

"Want another kiss?"

"Alright."

Since they were both sitting it was easier for miharu to kiss him. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips once again but even longer this time after at least one minute they both started to turn red and they broke away gasping for air.

"I don't know how to do this." Miharu said inbetween gasps.

"Me neither." Yoite stated.

They both looked at each other and they both started laughing. Yoite takes out his phone and noticed he had 3 missed calls from yukimi.

"I promised yukimi that i wouldn't miss his calls and come home when he wants me to now that he has offically taken me in, i already broke that promise."

"You can call him so that you won't worry him."

"Alright."

Yoite calls yukimi and after a quick talk on the phone yoite gets up.

"I have to go."

"Alright, want me to walk you home?"

"No thanks, well good night miharu."

"Good night yoite."

They both smiled at each other, giving each other a quick hug, yoite leaves immediately.

**10 Minutes before the call...**

Miharu lays on his bed day dreaming and remembering that kiss he shared with yoite as if the world is going to end before they can ever do that again. Miharu gets up and stares at the bright stars outside. "I wonder if yoite see's them." Miharu wonders.

As he nearly falls asleep hoping to dream yoite, he gets a call from his cell. Miharu picks it up and answers in a cheerful voice. "Hello?"

"Hey miharu its me aikou, you seem awefully happy at the moment."

Miharu dosn't pay attention to the comment.

"What do you want aikou?"

"I want you to meet me down at the start of the forest trail, i have something i want to tell you."

"Can it be over the phone?" Miharu's asks indifferently.

"No, its urgent."

"Fine."

"Ok, i will be waiting bye bye!"

Aikou quickly hangs up the phone and automatically miharu knows he is heading their right now or is already their. Miharu thinks about doing this for a moment and asks himself some questions. "What if he really is a ninja and is after the shinrabashou, then he would've know who yoite was and then automatically know my name." "What if he is a spy for the intelligence group...but he told me he isn't any good at math or science...or english since he gets mostly 40's or lower and always has to take a re test...that is not a good intelligence group member." "What if i just leave him their and tell him that i had to go to bed early...but what if he asks me to come again...i guess i will have to go."

Miharu gets up from his bed and heads outside and over into the forest. He finds aikou waiting their, the same cheerful self as usual.

"Miharu, sorry to disturb you, now come on i want to tell you something in the forest."

Since miharu still had his ninja instinct he sensed no danger coming from aikou but still kept his guard up just in case. As they walked farther into the woods miharu could see lots of night time animals even an owl which was yoite's favorite bird when they last talked about what kind of animals do they like the most. Miharu went deeper into the forest following aikou closely since aikou seems like he knows where he is going like he has done this a million times even though he just moved here. Aikou suddenly stops and miharu nearly ran into him. "Ok miharu were here."

"We really are deep in the forest aikou."

"Don't worry miharu, i can memorize things eaisly."

"Are you a ninja?" Miharu started to get a little bit defensive.

"No! of course not! i don't dress in all black and i don't even know martial arts that well and plus they are fast...and will kill you right when they get the chance and..." Aikou's mind started drifting off and miharu had to tap him to get him back into place.  
>"Oh, sorry i think ninja's are pretty cool, but to disappoint you i am not one."<p>

Miharu sighs in his mind. "I'm actually glad you are not one."

"So miharu, i have something very important to tell you."

"Get on with it."

"Your in a rush."

"Who wouldn't if it is twelve at night."

"Ok, i will get on with it."

Aikou gently pushes miharu towards a tree. Miharu's heart starts to beat so fast that he is way to surprise to register what is going on. Aikou moves a piece of miharu's hair out of his face. Miharu just stares intently since he is way to shock to even punch him, for him to get away from him. Aikou slowly moves in towards miharu with a gentle smile on his face and plants a long kiss on miharu's lips. Aikou then moves back and looks at miharu. Miharu is way to shocked to say anything and stands their blushing madly.

"Aikou..."

"Yeah, told you it was urgent, i like you."

"You what?"

"I said, i love you alot miharu, your hair is really pretty and i really love your big green eyes. I am happy to even be around you miharu, i really love you."

Miharu stares and then starts to run off not knowing where he is going. He felt like he had betrayed yoite. Yoite is his lover and only his. Aikou starts chasing after miharu worried he or both of them might really get lost.

"Miharu!, Miharu come back! Your going to get lost!"

Miharu didn't care as long as he could think about what he had just done. Aikou then speeds up in time to catch miharu before he fell over the steep that would have been a long fall down.

"Miharu, i'm sorry."

"Aikou...i was just surprised when you did that for me."

"Yeah."

"I have never kissed like that before."

"Yeah."

"I think...i think i like you to."

Miharu could not believe what he was saying, maybe it was because yoite was way to shy to even do that with him or maybe because he just wanted a *Real* relationship with more of the *real* kissing involved in it. Now he felt like he really betrayed yoite this time.

"I'm happy about that miharu, just don't run off like that again i got worried."

"Yeah sorry."

"If you don't mind would you...do it with me again?"

Miharu gulped, if he did it with him, he would really betray yoite but for some reason he just wanted to kiss aikou. To him aikou was the one he loved and the only one he loves. Aikou gently kisses miharu again on the lips as miharu also this time, joined in with it. They stood their doing it over and over until they both got tired and out of breath.

"That was fun right?"

Miharu smiled. Yeah it really was," want to do it again sometime?"

Aikou smiled and cheerfully gave miharu a really tight hug. "Sure miharu! we can meet here when ever we want...maybe even bring your friend yoite along just for whenever we want to have fun down here right?"

Miharu looked down and suddenly felt bad about his friend, for doing this to him, for betraying him, especially this is his friend's last month here on earth. Miharu then suddenly turned indifferent towards the situation and looked up at aikou.

"Sure, that would be great."

"Lets go home."

"Alright."

**After they got home...**

Once miharu went into his room, to his surprise he found yoite sitting on his bed waiting for him. Yoite just looks at miharu tiredly.

"I didn't get here that long ago, i walked here."

Miharu could not believe his eyes.

"Yoite..."

"What?"

"Why did you come, weren't you supposed to be at yukimi's or something?"

"Yeah, but he told me as long as i tell him where i was going to be at he would let me go to that place...and told me it was alright to be with you tonight. He forced me to promise him that."

"I see, so your going to be coming here for now on."

"Only if you don't mind or if yukimi needs me for something."

Miharu nods. Now he is stuck between being with yoite and aikou and right now he has picked aikou to be his lover...what will happen to yoite. Yoite gets off the bed and hugs miharu. Miharu immediately pushed him away leaveing yoite shocked.

"I'm sorry miharu i should have never done that." Yoite looks down as if he did something wrong.

"No, it should be me...i'm not in a good mood right now."

"Ok, i guess i will come back tommorow or if you want to call me back then i'm ok with that too."

Yoite looks at miharu one more time trying to figure out if it was something he did. He opens his window and leaves the room. Miharu closed his window, his blinds and his curtains. He lays down on his bed and thinks about what he just done. Teats start flowing from his eyes as he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this story! i know i did and i made this story seem really messed up towards yoite...i feel bad for him now (Cries) Anyways, i hoped you liked it and please reveiw!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Betrayal

It was morning. Yoite is usually with miharu in the mornings but today, today miharu finally noticed that yoite is not going to come to accompany him at all. To miharu, he has to appologize to yoite and also tell him the truth. He felt like he hurt him and also betrayed him. Miharu felt as if he lied to yoite about loving him and about granting his wish.

Miharu got ready for school that morning and left. He was greeted by aikou this morning since he was already at his own desk early in the morning looking outside probably day dreaming. Miharu sat in his desk with a gloomy aura looking outside.

"Whats wrong miharu?"

"Nothing, just tired."

"Yeah same here."

Aikou stared at miharu for some time until he broke the silence.

"So wheres yoite, he usually accompanys you in the morning."

Miharu gave aikou a ugly look and aikou suddenly realized that, that was a very touchy subject.

"I'm sorry miharu! I shoud have kept my mouth my closed."

"Its ok, i just have to apologize to him later."

"Alright."

Aikou turns around faceing forward since the teacher walked in and class was about to begin. Miharu tunes everything out and dosn't listen to a thing that any of the teachers says.

After school miharu tells aikou that he will be going to yoite's apartment today and wants to go alone. Aikou simply says a goodbye and leaves. As miharu started to go to the apartments his heart started racing. Once he got their yukimi answers it. As miharu goes in he dosn't spot yoite anywhere in the room.

"Where's yoite?"

"I don't know, he never came back home and he won't pick up on his cell and after i made him promise me."

Miharu sighed.

"Thank you yukimi."

"Yeah sure, let me know when you find him."

"Alright."

Miharu leaves the apartment as he checked everyplace he could think of. He checked every ally way, the run down train, empty restaurants, pretty much everywhere until he finally gave up. I guess i should head home now.

Miharu starts to head home. When he walks in, he found his grandmother serving yoite.

"Oh, miharu you don't mind making another one of these for this young man here now do you?"

Miharu stared at yoite in shock until he finally snapped out of it.

"You ok miharu?"

"Yeah, i'm fine grandma."

Miharu heads over to yoite's table.

"Where were you, i was worried yukimi told me you never came home."

Yoite shrugged.

"I went to the old train station in the forest i slept their last night...i didn't feel like going home yesterday."

"When did you come here?"

"Not that long ago."

"Where have you been all this time?"

"At the trainstation and then i left around 3:00 and went to the park for a walk...their were too many people and then i started getting hungry since i didn't eat nothing and that is when i came here."

"Alright, are you alright though?"

"Yeah, i'm fine...you burned it."

miharu looked down and sighed.

"Sorry."

"Its ok, i will take it burnt."

"You sure?"

"I can't taste anything so i don't know what it tastes like."

"Thats right."

Yoite gulps it down in about 1 bite. Miharu looked at him in surprise.

"You want another one?"

"No, i'm full that one tasted good." Yoite smiled at miharu.

"Alrught." Miharu starts to head to his room.

Yoite stares at miharu wondering if it really was something he did. He swiftly follows miharu not letting himself be seen by miharu's grandmother and leaving money and a tip.

"I guess the customer left...wow, he left us a 5 dollar tip."

Yoite found miharu sitting at his desk.

"Are you ok miharu?"

"Yeah."

Yoite sits on the bed.

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"For hugging you last night."

Miharu sighed and looked at yoite.

"Can we talk in the forest?"

"Ok."

"Grandma, i will be back later."

"Ok, have fun miharu!" His grandmother leaves.

Miharu and yoite walk side by side each other in a awkward kind of silence. Miharu just takes on his indifferent look leading yoite. Yoite walks but with a nervous look on his face and twiddling with his fingers nervously. Once they got their miharu leades yoite down deep into the forest where they were completely alone and he stops.

"Yoite, i have to tell you something."

"What is it miharu?"

"I'm sorry for pushing you away last night."

Yoite looks down.

"Its ok."

"No, i shouldn't have done that to you, even though i was in a bad mood yesterday."

"Alright." yoite looks at miharu as he notice tears coming from his eyes.

"Miharu, are you ok?"

"Yoite, i know you won't forgive me but...but, i betrayed you."

"What do you mean miharu?"

"I...i kissed...i kissed aikou yesterday."

"What, but i thought..." Yoite was confused and was unsure if he heard wrong.

"This better be a joke miharu." Yoite had a very worried look on his face.

"I mean it yoite."

Yoite broke into tears as he heard what miharu just said.

"You mean...you kissed him, how could you! Aren't i good enough miharu!"

"Yes you are yoite! but...but..."

"But what!" Yoite yelled at miharu angrily tears streaming down his face.

"You aren't any good at this relationship, your way to slow!"

Yoite froze and stared at miharu. He started sobbing even more after hearing that from somebody that he loved so much and thought that miharu didn't care.

"I hate you miharu! I really do!" Yoite starts to turn around and leave.

"You were not anygood in the first place yoite, and i wish you could just die already!" Yoite turned and held his finger at miharu's heart.

"I guess your throwing me away just like the others, i guess you never cared about me in the first place, my existence really was a lie...and i swear miharu, i swear i will make your wish come true, just wait and see!"

Yoite yelled. He slowly backed off and then retreated out of the forest, literally ran out of their with uncontrolable tears coming down his face.

Miharu stood their in the same spot, not believeing a word he just told yoite and wished he took that back.

"Yoite, i'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>The part that says, "You look like a girl!" I just wondered if miharu ever noticed and made it seem like he cared so...thats why i put that.<strong>

**I can't believe i'm putting poor yoite in the worste part of it but miharu would do something like that to him if he really was like that...(Cries) sorry to **

**all of you yoite fans out their and miharu fans!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Wish

Miharu walked out of the forest mad at himself for saying such things to his only friend, especially when he is about to die. As miharu walked he found aikou waiting for him.

"Miharu, are you ok?" He walked up to miharu.

"No, i feel terrible."

Aikou walked up to miharu and gave him a hug. Miharu hugged him back and started crying on his shoulder.

"Want to come back with me to my flat, i live by myself."

"Ok."

Miharu followed aikou to his flat.

Yoite was walking slowly back to the apartments. Drying every tear he has on his face so yukimi won't suspect anything happened, but the bad thing is his tears just won't stop coming as he remembers miharu's very words repeating in his head over and over like a tape recording. Yoite slowly walked inside the apartment and to his surprise yukimi wasn't working for once, except watching the TV or thought he was. Yoite walkled inside.

"Hey yoite, i finished all of my work for once! I can't believe that actually happened but i'm sure it won't happen again so where have you been?"

Yoite could barely look at yukimi in the face. Instead he covered his face to hide his tears from yukimi and dashed to his bed room and slammed the door shut. Yukimi sighed, he then got up and made a glass of leamonade and went inside yoite's room.

When he went in he found yoite sitting in his usual position and crying his eyes out. Yukimi bent over yoite and put the leamonade beside him. Yukimi sat on the otherside of yoite.

"Whats the matter yoite?"

"I never said you could come in."

"I brought you leamonade."

Yoite looked at the leamonade picked it up and drank it. When he was finished he looked at yukimi and actually embraced him. Yukimi was surprised but didn't say a word except hold him. Yoite told yukimi everything that happened just now.

"I'm nothing yukimi, i never have been!" yoite cried out.

Yukimi sighed.

"Miharu really must be the devil then."

"I really did love him though."

"I know you did, but i would never understand why miharu would pick that guy instead of you even though he has known you longer."

"It was because i wouldn't let him kiss me."

"Then you weren't ready for that stuff."

"But isn't that what it means to love?"

"Their are all kinds of forms of love, as long as the person dosn't care about the way you look or how you do the relationship then thats real love it dosn't have to be about kissing all the time."

"I see."

yoite cleaned his tears as he started to calm down a bit. Yukimi stood up and held his hand out to yoite.

"Thank you yukimi."

"Yeah, want to watch some TV with me, i'm celebrating for finishing all of my work for once."

Yoite took yukimi's hand.

"Alright."

Yukimi spoke in his mind as they both walked to the couch. "This is why i hate brats."

**Going on to what miharu is doing...**

Miharu did not give the details to what happened between him and yoite, but he only said that he had a fight with him and that he hurt his friend. He didn't want to tell aikou that he had been with yoite and only had broken up with him today since he still loved aikou. Aikou hugged miharu until he calmed down.

"I'm sorry miharu, i don't exactly know what to say but, you should make up to him and tell him you didn't mean to hurt him."

"But...But i don't know how to put that into the right words."

"Do you still care about him?"

Miharu thought about it until he finally remembered yoite's words 5 weeks ago.

**Flashback...**

_"Just to let you know i only have one more month left."_

_Miharu looked up at yoite._

_"I thought it was two."_

_"No."_

_"Ok, i promise to erase you and i will keep that promise ok yoite so don't worry."_

_"Alright."_

**Flash back ends...**

Miharu immediately sat up gasped as tears started to rush to his eyes once more.

"I also, promised him something...and now i didn't even keep that promise, and i also won't be their for him when that happens.

Miharu covered his face. Aikou didn't exacly know what to do he didn't know all of the details so he can't exactly help miharu only comfort him.

"What is this promise then miharu?"

"I can't tell anybody its...secret between the two of us."

"I see."

"I'm sorry if i'm making you put up with me aikou."

Aikou smiled.

"Its alright miharu, i love you and i will put up with anything you put me through."

"Still, i'm sorry."  
>"Its alright."<p>

Miharu leaned over and hugged aikou. Aikou simply took in the gesture and did the same after a while when they both looked at the time it was already 12:00 at night.

"I think you should stay the night...does your grandparents know your out."

"I think so."

"Will they mind if you stay over?"

"No, i will just call her and let her know."

"alright."

Miharu called his grandmother and he was able to stay. Aikou set up a bed in the guest room for miharu.

"Aikou...i...i love you."

"I love you too miharu."

They both smiled at each other, aikou then leaned over and kissed miharu good night. Miharu did the same and they both went to bed.

**Back at yukimi's place...**

Yukimi was still up watching the TV as yoite fell asleep next to him on the sofa. When yukimi checked the time he groaned.

"For once i get to celebrate with this brat and he falls asleep on me, any ways its already midnight i better get to bed myslef."

As yukimi moved around, yoite unconciously turned and ended up on his shoulder. Yukimi sighed a bit annoyed and, in order to make him get off he gently pushed him to the other side as yoite unconciously moved that way. Yukimi then grabbed the closest blanket and through it on top of yoite.

"I can't believe hes still asleep, i guess he really is tired."

Yukimi got up and picked up the dishes and glasses from the floor since they were both eating sweets and drinking leamonade as a celebration.

"I wonder if he really is alright, its not like him to leave any food or left over."

Yukimi looked at yoite's plate as he nearly left all of his food and leamon cider.

"Maybe he might feel better tommorow."

Yukimi headed to the kitchen put the plates in the sink and went to bed. Yoite opened one eye and then got up removing the blanket yukimi through on him. Yoite sat on the sofa in his usual position, started thinking and then thought of an idea...but not a good idea at all.

"If miharu really wishes i was dead, then i will grant it for him, i will make myself disappear with out the wish of the shinrabanshou, all i need to do is take no medecine and eventually my heart will feel like it wants to give out, and despite how much it hurts...i will eventually die."

Tears swelled in his eyes as he got up and tip toed to where yukimi holds all of his medecine. He then grabs the bags, opens the trash can and dumps all of his medecine in the trash, he then mixes the trash around and all of the medecine and the bags ended up at the very bottom so that you can't tell it is in their. He then sat back on the couch and covered his face with his hands.

"I'm...I'm scared, i don't want to die by myself."

yoite looked back at yukimi's room and then back at his knees.

"I'm sorry yukimi but it is for miharu's wish that i am going to grant."

* * *

><p>Ok guys, the next one will probably be the final chapter, and yes i made a celebration for yukimi for once finishing all of his work in time with out any deadlines, aren't i nice...anyways, yoite has decided to kill himself due to granting miharu's wish and his own depression because he really loves miharu and can't believe he dosn't love him. I can't believe i really turned him into an emo.<p>

So he threw away all of his medecine and now will possibly suffer from his own heart failure...so sad...

anyways stay tuned for the ending of this chapter and please review.

also notice i have changed my writing style, it is now more readable than before so...Seeeee YAAAAA!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Death has finally died (How ironic!)

Everything continued as nothing had ever happened yesterday for miharu, since he decided he didn't want to care and appologize to yoite later when things have setteled a bit between them. He wondered why aikou lives alone, he has his own apartment and probably works.

"Hey miharu are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, i'm feeling fine."

"Thats great!"

"Do you actually live alone aikou?"

"Yeah, my parents didn't like the fact that i wanted to become a manga artist so i moved out on my own."  
>"I see."<p>

"Yeah, i draw alot of action manga for the magazienes most of them are one shots and people really like them i haven't done a series yet so yeah i love drawing."

"Yeah, i like cooking alot."

"Thats cool."

"Yeah, my family runs an okonomiyak shop around here its really famous."

"Yeah, ive heard of it but never tried any so...i don't exactly get any free time in other words."

Aikou shrugged.

"I can make one for you."

"Ok, sounds good."

"I guess we better get to class before we are late."

"Yeah."

They both headed too class.

**Back at yukimi's apartment...**

Yukimi was finally given a three day weekend and so he decided to spend it at his apartment with yoite finally for once watching the television since he had nothing else better to do. He noticed yooite barely even touched his food at all as he was laying on the floor covered in a blank he actually noticed he wasn't moving and yukimi started to get worried since its not like him. He went over and felt his wrist for a pulse. It was a bad idea since he was really covered up, but when he tried to slide his sweater down a bit to where his throat was showing so that he can check his pulse yukimi was immediately kicked in the stomach and slammed against the wall, he was then nearly shot with the kira.

"What the hell are you doing?" yoite asked calmly but can tell he was angry.

"I was going...to check your pulse." yukimi stated as he slowly got up trying to catch his breath again.

"Why?"

"Because you weren't moving or breathing and i thought you were dead so i got up and checked your pulse."

Yoite lowered his hand and sat back down on the and covered himself with the blanket.

"Ok i forgive you, but please don't pull down my sweater like that again."

"Alright...sorry."

Yukimi went and sat back next to yoite but on the couch and turned on the TV.

"So, yoite do you want to watch anything?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

yukimi tried his best to make any kind of small talk with him but had no idea how to do that since he is answering with blunt answers.

"Want to watch a movie?"  
>"No."<p>

"want to do anything at all today?"

"No."

"Your lazy."

"..."

Yukimi sighed, "Can't you say anything other than yes or no, i know you can."

yoite looked up at yukimi and gave him a blank stare.

"Yes."

Yukimi looked back at the tv and knew yoite was having some problems but knew he would not tell hima nything so didn't bother to ask and just put a movie for the both of them.

"Have you seen the exorcist yoite?"

"No."

"Well, now you can watch it."

**Back at school...**

"So, miharu what are you doing after school later today?" Aikou asked as they were bpth eating lunch (miharu's lunch is a milk packet)

"Going to help out my grandma with the shop."

"I see...do you like drawing?"

"I don't know."

Aikou simply nodded already used to him being indifferent.

"I do, since i don't have anything better to do."

"I see."

"So...do you like video games?"

"No, did you already ask me that question already?" Miharu asked in a bored tone.

"Probably...don't remember."

"Alright."

"I like cats do you?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have a cat miharu?"

"Yeah."

"Whats its name?"

"Her name is shiratama."

"Shiratama...nice name."

"Yeah."

"I wish i had a cat, thats why i put cats in all of my manga that i draw."

"Thats cool."

The bell rang to indicate that lunch is over.

"Well, we better get to class."

"Yeah."

**Back at yukimi's apartment...**

The movie ended and for some reason yoite asked a million questions about the movie.

"That was a horrible movie yukimi, why did they make it horrible?"

"I don't know, they just wanted to scare people."

"Why?"  
>"I don't know."<p>

"Why couldn't it have been more...gruesome?"

"Because its horror not bloody hell."

"that sounds like a good movie...bloody hell."

"thats not a movie you idiot that was just a saying."

"I see...bloody hell."

"Quit saying that, or they are going to think i'm teaching you bad things."

"baka Otona."

"What!"

"..."

"you idiot."

Yoite simply smiled as he made that remark, but smiled where yukimi didn't notice it. He knows that this will be the only time he gets to actually teast his friend or talk to him, but the more he thinks about it the more he feels his heart sink.

"This is miharu's wish...for me to die and i will grant it for him, i should not feel anything at all except my own death." Yoite repeated to himself a million times as he felt his heart sink everytime he teases yukimi or when ever he thinks of the good times he had spent with miharu, or the good fights he had with his partner.

"So this is what death feels like...remincing."

"What?" Yukimi asked.

Yoite actually accidentally said that out loud and quickly thought of an excuse.

"I was remembering something that i heard yesterday on the TV."

"Alright, but don't be repeating any creepy lines that you hear from the TV because then...i can't let you watch it anymore if your going to be say weird stuff."

Yoite smiled at that moment.

"Yes, your highness baka otona."

"What the hell yoite!"

And for the first time yoite could not help but let out his laughter. Yukimi just stared at him wide eyed.

"You laugh?"

"I'm...only human you..you." yoite just continued laughing as he couldn't find any insults to give yukimi.

Yukimi just smiled as he watched yoite laugh for the first time and actually seem happy unlike the usual way he is.

"I'm glad to see him happy for once." yukimi said in his mind.

After a good laugh all of it ended with a coughing fit.

"Do you need medecine?"

"No...i'm fine."

"Alright, well i'm going to go out for a bit willy ou be alright by yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, see you later."

"Goodbye yukimi, i hope to see you later."

Yukimi just gave him a confused look and left the door. After a few minutes when he knew yukimi was gone yoite immediately dropped down onto his knees and started throwing up blood all over the wooden floor. As he sat their like that he just wanted to call out for yukimi to come back, but knew that he could not even say a word since he could barely even talk or breath. After throwing up lots of blood he laid on top of his own pool of blood since his body couldn't move at all.

"Miharu...this is for you, your wish is coming true."

As he laid their he was only thinking about the good times he just had right now with yukimi, he couldn't actually believed he was laughing. He smiled at that thought. Tears started to form in his eyes and eventually they started to fall and wish he had never thrown away any of his medecine or held in all of that pain since this morning. He still could have lived the month out, not with miharu but with someone he has known for a while...yukimi, his only friend that actually cared even though he never showed it. Yoite suddenly felt his heart stop and go stop and go, he started to feel so much pain that he could not move at all. He grabbed at his chest as he figured out he was having a heart attack. Yoite just wanted to scream in pain but no words came out. He forced himself to get to knees after a couple of times and crawled to one of yukimi's drawers. He notice he left a blood trail but paid no attention as he frantically searched blindly for what he was looking for. He felt it go though his hand as tears started to fall from his face. He saw a mess of blood everywhere from where he was sitting. Yoite took the sharp object out of his hand as he held it to his heart. He waited for the next round of stabbing pain to go through him. When that happened again he stabbed himself in the heart with the knife and he heard the door open. The last thing yoite heard was yukimi greeting him and everything turned black.

Yukimi immediately ran to yoite. He knelt by his side and started shaking him and yelling.

"Yoite! yoite! wake up damnit!"

Yukimi immediately grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and called the ambulance. He knew that yoite was gone, but didn't want to believe it so he continued calling his name over and over again. No response. Yukimi looked at the blood and couldn't believe yoite would do this to himself. Yukimi took deep breaths and walked away from his body. He came back with a couple of towels, a mop and a blanket. He laid some towels on the couch, took the knife out of his chest and threw put it on the ground, he picked up the body and laid it on the sofa, he then grabbed a blanket and covered yoite's body with it. He grabbed the mop and started cleaning up the mess. The only noise that was in the room was the TV and yukimi felt that empty feeling again in his room just as how he felt it before when he first moved in, before he even met yoite. The ambulance came and they put his body onto the stretcher and then wheeled it out of his room. Once they left, yukimi punched a hole in the wall as tears started to fill his eyes.

"Damnit...why the hell couldn't i have figured it out, i should have stayed...yoite, damnit!" yukimi fell to his knees and started sobbing as he felt an emptyness in his heart. "Miharu, this is all your fault!"

**Back at miharu's house...**

Miharu was getting ready for bed. He got on his night clothes and looked outside. I think "i should apologize to him tommorow." Miharu thought as he yawned and immediately went to sleep

The next day came and he left his house. He told his grandmother that he will be out for a while and he started for tokyo. He got a ticked for the bullet train and rod to where yukimi and yoite lived. Miharu was sitting on the train thinking of how to apologize to his friend and listening to music at the same time.

"I wonder how he will react when he see's me?"

The train stopped and miharu stepped off the train. He headed for the apartments. When miharu got their, he stopped at the door and felt something really odd.

"For some reason, something is telling me to turn back."

Miharu gulped and figured it was nothing and proceeded on knocking on the door. The door opened and yukimi was standing in front of miharu. "Is yoite here?"

Yukimi simply stared at miharu and thought of what to say.

"He...he died."

Miharu did not believe what he was saying.

"What did you say."

"He died!, how many times do i have to repeat myself!"

Miharu started to break down into tears.

"I was, i was too late."

Yukimi only stared at miharu and felt a surge of anger go through his body.

"Why the hell are you crying! He told me that you wished he was dead and you got your wish"  
>"I was going to apologize!, i never knew he would actually do it!"<p>

Yukimi sighed and calmed down a bit.

"Your forgetting he takes things literally once you tell him to do something he will go and do especially out of anger."

"I'm sorry yukimi, i killed yoite."

Miharu started sobbing. Yukimi patted miharu on the back.

"Well, theirs nothing we can do now, its not like he was going to go in the first place."

"I guess."

"You can still apologize to him."

"How?"

"Go to use grave and apologize to him, i'm sure he would like to see you."

"No he wouldn't."

"Yes, he always talks alot about you, and he also told me that he hoped you would come and apologize to him, he still wanted you around."

"If only i went yesterday he still wouldve been here."

"Yeah, but he is in a better place now wher he can finally relax."

"Yeah...yukimi, did he die painless."

Yukimi had a flash back on all of the blood and pain yoite probably went through and didn't dare tell miharu he was suffering.

"Yeah, he didn't suffer."

"Where is his grave at?"

"Its on a hill under a tree, he probably didn't want to be buried with the rest of the past kairoshuu members so thats where it looked preferably peaceful and unimhabited."

"Alright thanks."

"Miharu started to the grave site and yukimi went back inside the house.

"Rest in peeace yoite, and i hope you like it up their."

Miharu saw a grey head stone up a hill but was cautious about going to see it. Miharu still went anyways and bent over the grave stone, left a small prayer, and started apologizing.

"I'm sorry yoite, for what i did to you, you didn't deserve it and i regret telling you that. I wish i had never told you that cause then you wouldve still been here right now. I will miss you and i'm sorry i didn't keep your promise. I'm sorry i didn't erase you and...well...i just don't know, i don't know what else to say."

MIharu started crying over the head stone until he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was warm and sent a warm feeling through him. Miharu turned around and to his surprise he found yoite knelt behind him, smiling. Miharu was so happy to see him but felt ashamed to even look at him.

"Hey, miharu i forgive you i don't care anymore about what you did."

"But yoite! i betrayed you, i couldn't even keep your promise and i literally told you to go and kill yourself!" Miharu started crying.

"Miharu...i'm sorry i should not have done something so rash but...i don't know i guess i really was depressed and all i wanted to do was see you and now i regret killing my self and finally figured out that i could have still been your friend."  
>Miharu cleaned his tears and looked at yoite.<p>

"I'm sorry yoite it really was my fault that you went and did that to yourself. I'm sorry."

"Like i said miharu its alright now, i don't care anymore." Yoite gave miharu a warm smile.

Miharu smiled back and gave yoite a tight hug.

"Yoite, i don't want to leave you, i promise i will never forget you."

"Alright, i promise to never forget you either miharu."

They held each other for a long time until yoite had to go. they said their goodbyes and yoite left. Miharu sat their and smiled to himself.

"I will never forget you yoite, i promise you that and when we ever meet again, i hope you are still smiling."

* * *

><p><strong>i hope you enjoyed the story! A very sad ending but i hope you liked it, i didn't add aikou in it because i wanted to focus it more on yoite and miharu. So...please review!<strong>

**and when yoite kept on calling yukimi baka otona, it means stupid adult in japanese**


End file.
